


【黑篮 | 赤司r】择木而栖

by linlin1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlin1/pseuds/linlin1
Summary: ◆黑篮赤司梦女r，11k◆女主名字沢木理◆前半赤司视角，后半女主视角，仆赤和俺赤都有
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【黑篮 | 赤司r】择木而栖

赤司征十郎对沢木理的记忆还停留在很小的时候。  
当年赤司财阀进军医药行业，与沢木制药有过一段深度合作的蜜月期。沢木理作为与他同龄的沢木家最小的女儿，自然关系也亲近了起来。在东京都聚集着富家子弟的幼儿园中，赤司家的小少爷本就是众星捧月般的存在。  
与沢木理走得近的后果，自然就是有人阴阳怪气地酸沢木理难不成真的要嫁到赤司家。小孩子的恶意往往的纯粹又露骨的。彼时，在高压严格教育下的赤司还不懂得如何处理这些令人手足无措的空穴来风。他眼中的沢木理是像母亲一样温柔、像洋娃娃一样可爱又脆弱的女孩子，在同一圈子中被其他同龄人排挤——他想他或许应该做些什么越描越黑的事情，却无从下手。在童话故事中，真正的男子汉应该出面保护她，就在更为弱小可怜又无助的幼年体赤司纠结这件事会不会与家中教育冲突时……  
赤司眼中那个“温柔、可爱又脆弱”的女孩子，就爆发把所有欺负她的人都揍了一顿。沢木理这一直接动手的行为惊呆了所有人，这群含着金汤匙出生的家伙们都被她吓傻了，从小受到的教育连反击都不会。  
一时间，激起千层浪。  
这次风波的直接后果就是沢木理转学去了国外上幼儿园。临走那天她双手叉腰理直气壮，觉得自己揍得没错。而身为流言蜚语另一端的赤司征十郎则在整个事件中完美神隐。  
年幼的赤司不得不承认，在围观她打架的那一瞬，自己产生了难以言喻的嫉妒之情。沢木理对他而言，象征着一种“被教育”之外的自由。  
他问她，出国了是不是就很难见面了？  
她笑盈盈地回答，会经常回来哒~征君~！  
女孩像是做出了某种承诺的样子，给予了他一种飘渺的期待。

然而，事实证明，女人都是骗子，沢木理更是。  
从5岁到15岁，整整十年，赤司征十郎再也没有见过她。  
最初年幼的时候还有属于男孩子的小小期待，随着越来越严苛的生活，似乎人的性格也随着年龄成长逐渐定型。他从未输过，想要的也一定会得到，除了……她的承诺。  
他在相识之人的社交媒体上倒是见过沢木理，昔日的小女孩已经成长为少女。这位沢木家的大小姐每个假期都会回到日本，出现在小规模社交场合的合影之中。她依旧带着自信的笑容，却唯独忘记了他。  
就像是被遗忘在角落一般，俺赤难得有了挫败感，想要去与沢木理当面对质赢得这一份胜利。然而，占据主导权的仆赤却讥嘲他这子虚乌有的心情，对此不屑一顾。

升入洛山高中的第一天，学生会、篮球社团、新的班级……一切校园生活对于这位赤司财阀的继承人而言不过都是最简单的对接。  
除了一件事。  
沢木理从海外归来，也来了洛山读书，恰巧与他分在了同一班。  
社交媒体别人的合影中，少女的样子走到了现实里，身着洛山的女款校服，带着一如既往的笑容。  
赤司征十郎一眼就认出了她。  
“啊……传说中的赤司同学！早上好呀！”沢木理的双眼闪烁着光芒，却是赤司极为熟悉的、陌生人带着莫名敬意望向自己的眼神。  
她果然忘记了，他想。记忆中的女孩会笑盈盈地叫他“征君”，而不是如此陌生又疏远的“赤司同学”。  
“这就是传说中的异色瞳吗？！也太酷了吧！！”她盯着他的眼睛发出惊叹。  
随即，周围其他叽叽喳喳的女生们便围了上来：  
“什么嘛，沢木你不知道吗？”  
“沢木同学刚回国可能还不清楚，赤司SAMA的眼睛超~帅的！”  
“对呀对呀！！加入我们后援会吧！还可以去全国大赛当拉拉队！”  
……  
她被女生们围着走远，过于寻常的表情就像是在听什么校园风云人物的传闻。

她忘记了他。  
赤司有足够的自信自己可以在任何人的记忆中留下刻痕，哪怕幼儿园的时代，他身上最大的光环只有“赤司家的小少爷”。俺赤无数次产生了前去提醒这位沢木家大小姐的冲动，让她好好回忆起当年同样的同窗，然而，掌控着身体的仆赤却不为所动。

随着篮球队事务的增加和比赛的接踵而至，等他回神时，才注意到正在追求沢木理的男同学。  
在图书馆，他远远望到坐在一起的她和他。尽管表面看来只是普通的同学，但……男性最能理解男性的眼神。那个家伙望向沢木理的眼神带着显而易见的爱慕。  
他感到了从未有过的情绪，仿佛儿时属于自己的糖果进了其他人的口袋。

“承认吧，”仆赤轻蔑的声音传来，“你的一切不甘只源于你想睡她。”  
就在这里，就在学校的图书馆中，无人的角落，把原本就该属于自己的女孩逼到书架间。她校服领口露出纤细白皙的脖子，俯身啃咬吮吸，留下红痕。  
“够了……”俺赤想要甩掉脑海中的幻象，却无能为力。  
她那双没什么力气的手臂会用力推你，想要呼救，这时只需要吻上那双红唇，流露出的便是暧昧的水声与呜咽。她的唇齿、她的舌、她口腔的温度、还有……想象过她的味道吗？香甜得像是蜂蜜。你一定从很小的时候就想过这种下流的事情吧。  
俺赤感到自己强悍的精神正在遭受着另一个自己带来的摧残：“我没……”  
“你有。”仆赤说，“没人比我更了解你。”  
你撩起她的校服上衣，里面的内衣包裹着她丰满的乳肉，像是溢出内衣的牛乳，带着张力。内衣会是什么样呢？你喜欢什么样子的？你偷偷幻想过什么样子的？黑色带着蕾丝？这太妖冶了。粉红的学生款？这太无趣了。哦，对了，一定是白底带着你喜欢的瑰红色的蕾丝边。清纯又情色。  
“瞧瞧，光是这样，你就已经硬了。”仆赤感受到自己身体的变化，对另一个自己嘲讽道，“你这种懦夫只能依靠幻想了吗？”  
幻想她，会因为上衣被撩起而露出娇羞的神情。图书馆这种场所，随时可能会有同学路过，紧张又刺激。  
她也许会哀求你，哀求你不要在图书馆做出这种出格的事情。可那又怎样？这个无情的女人已经把你忘得干干净净，所以必须惩罚。  
解开她的内衣，那两团柔软的乳肉解放出来，上面也许还带有被内衣束缚的红痕。你引以为傲的双手能够轻易抓起篮球，可却握不住它。你可以把它们揉捏出各种形状，那里柔软得像是避风的港湾。红痕的地方比雪白的要敏感许多，触碰时她会咬着下唇微微颤抖。不用主动去触碰乳尖，它们自己就会慢慢挺立变硬。她把自己的下唇咬出痕迹，眼睛会变得湿润带着泪水，瞳孔里只映着你的样子。  
当你用灵活的手指去夹、捏、抠弄敏感的乳尖时，她整个人都会颤抖起来，像是在忍耐，可细碎的呻吟还会偷偷漏出。一边摇头祈求着不要，一边挺胸把自己的胸部送到你的手上。她的腰或许还会轻轻摆起来，像是发情的母兽。  
仆赤感到自己的下面已经硬到有了胀痛：“接下来，你要怎么办？”  
俺赤的喉咙处发出低沉的喘息，似是在理智与冲动的边缘挣扎。  
“你用膝盖抵进她的双腿之间，”仆赤的恶魔低语，“你已经偷偷关注她短裙下的白腿很久了。”  
校服的百褶裙，女子高中生的绝对领域。沢木理是充满活力的类型，全然没有传统大小姐的架子，有时在校园中跑跑跳跳，不免在走光边缘反复横跳。而此时，雪白的大腿想要合拢却只得夹紧你的腿。  
“你的手探进裙底，”仆赤道，“可以摸到她的内裤已经湿透。”  
——或许，她会想起来什么呢？  
不需要仆赤满是恶趣味的引诱，俺赤的思绪沉浸在这凭空而造的幻境之中，仿佛还能听到她的轻喘。那粉红色的双唇是否会叫出儿时的称呼“征君”，而不是现在疏远的“赤司同学”。那他一定会更加用力地亲吻她的唇瓣直到微微红肿，交换唾液把她的里面也染上自己的味道。  
湿透的内裤是否也代表着她对自己有着情感呢？  
在很小的时候，周围的小孩子满是恶作剧地嘲弄，难不成赤司家和沢木家真的要因为医药行业的巨额利润在一起了？那个时候，他想、他回忆起，或许年幼的自己在心底是偷笑的——哪怕还分辨不出这种情绪。  
甜美、阳光、自由的那个女孩在流言蜚语中会成为他未来的新娘，卑鄙的窃喜像是漂浮在空中的泡沫，闪闪发光折射着色彩，却易碎至极。  
他想要亲吻她那被自己咬出痕迹的双唇，实际也确实这样去做了。探入她裙底的手指隔着湿润的内裤，勾勒出少女隐蔽之处的模样。动情的黏液从细缝中渗出，只要稍稍摩擦那里，她就会全身脱力完全靠在他的身上。  
“哈啊……别……”终是忍耐不出声响，她的神情迷离起来，“好奇怪啊……”  
“哪里奇怪？”他低头只能看到她的发顶，带着几分恶趣味低声问。  
可他的女孩已经随着他手指的摩擦沉浸在快感之中，似乎已经无法好好思考听到的问题：“唔嗯……不……啊、那里……”  
湿透的内裤布料在他的指尖下，有些向细缝中微微陷入。那道缝隙被揉弄得微微张开，露出了里面的花蒂。他的拇指准确地按压了上去。  
“啊——！”她全身一颤，双腿紧紧夹着他的膝盖却无济于事，双手捂嘴可还是发出了不小的惊呼。  
“这里可是图书馆，沢木同学。”他道，“你的同学都知道你在这里解开上衣、下面湿成这样吗？”  
他的手指加上布料的纹理蹂躏起那可怜又红肿的花蒂。她只能捂着嘴用力摇头，可还是随着他的动作瘫在他的身上发出难堪的呜咽。羞耻的水声从下面触碰的地方传来，与不远处翻书的声音融为一体。  
她最后只能咬着他的校服领带，在上面留下她自己的口水，颤抖地在他怀中达到顶点。  
沢木理意识有些模糊，靠在他的胸前喘息着。他把自己满是她体液的手掌展示在她的眼前，她的双眼逐渐恢复了瞳距，满脸通红。  
他把指尖的黏液涂抹上她的唇瓣：“沢木同学在图书馆内衣冠不整地高潮，你说，作为学生会长，我该怎么‘处理’你呢？”  
“你……”她微微皱眉，像是怒视却满是娇嗔。  
他不顾自己手掌上的液体，捉住了她的一只手，缓缓探向自己的下面。  
她像是意识到了什么，声音柔软了许多：“别这样……至少，只有这个不行……”  
“说清楚，”他说，“是图书馆不行？还是我（おれ）不行？”  
隔着校裤的布料，她触碰到了隆起的那里，轻轻呜咽了一声，似是认了命。  
硬到胀痛的性器终于得到了她的触碰，尽管隔着几层布料，感官却仍被无限放大。他仿佛已经可以想象到，如果是她那湿热的花穴、或是温热的口腔，会是怎样的感觉……  
……不，想象不到。

——“到此为止。”  
仆赤极为残忍的声音传来，一切的幻境戛然而止。

“你想让同学们都知道，堂堂洛山的大明星赤司征十郎是个在图书馆里射精的变态吗？”他对另一个自己嘲讽道。

沢木理，依旧坐在自习的桌子旁。身旁的那位男同学把笔记本递给她，不知道说了句什么，逗得她捂嘴笑了出来。  
一切准确落入一双异色瞳中，先前幻想中的旖旎烟消云散。他意识到自己或许该做些什么，可主导着身体的仆赤却毅然走开。

学生会和篮球队的事务不知不觉间积压了起来。  
等亚军的奖杯出现在学校的展示柜中时，俺赤终于寻回了主导权。  
细心的同学们发现他的异色瞳消失了。这位赤司家的继承人终于变回了曾经照片上应有的样子。  
几乎在决赛的同时，沢木理同意和追求自己的那名同学交往。

他知道自己现在应该去找她，让那个没良心消失十余年之久的女人回想起自己的“光荣往事”，却在看到她和自己的男友一同放学时，犹豫了。  
尚未消失的仆赤人格发出轻笑，最为理解自己的他在灵魂深处开口：“你现在走过去有什么目的呢？”  
他的目的是什么？  
“你以为这都是谁的错……”他咬牙，反驳了回去。  
如果不是他主导着自己，或许在沢木理转学的第一日他就能做些什么。  
“做些什么？”仆赤追着他的心声道，“把她扯进赤司家吗？”  
沢木理在赤司征十郎的心中，是自由与阳光的象征。从幼时起便是如此，也正是因为这样，他才会在懵懂到尚未察觉到自己的情绪时，就有了模糊的窃喜。  
一切与严苛到几近高压的赤司家截然相反。  
他羡慕过、仰慕过，甚至可以说是一种扭曲的爱慕。但这一切的前提都是沢木制药给予她极为宽松的成长环境。如果是赤司家的话……  
“都说男人见到一面，就把以后孩子上哪所学校想好了。”仆赤慢悠悠地吐槽他，“看吧，我说过，没人比我更了解你。放弃吧。”  
“不，”他的眼底渐暗，“只是暂时再放任一段时间，仅此而已。”

事实证明，沢木理遇到的是个PUA渣男。  
她在三年级刚开学没多久就分手了。同年，赤司家为自家继承人正式提交留学的申请。沢木制药则给她选择了国内的女子大学。

赤司征十郎是一个优秀到可怕的人。不仅用最短的时间拿到了商科的硕士学位，同时还逐步接手了赤司家的部分产业。  
当沢木理还打着哈欠犹豫要不要进一步读研时，这位赤司家未来的掌门人已经回到了国内。  
“也到年纪了。”他的父亲赤司征臣对自己的孩子极为满意，一向苛刻又有序地安排着人生的规划，“我不知道你是否有喜欢的人，但，该正经地考虑了。”  
但或许有什么和之前不同。  
已然接手产业的赤司征十郎能够游刃有余地对待一切，让即便严苛的父亲也挑不出任何毛病、提不出更高的要求。偶尔的表面顺从也仅仅是配合这位长辈满足他的面子。  
赤司从父亲那里收到了一份名单，美其名曰，给他选择的自由。  
他扯了扯嘴角，心道哪怕他真想强求又怎样，却在一扫而过时被里面的一个名字吸引了注意力：沢木制药——沢木理。  
他说：“就她了。”

随着老龄化，医药行业的走势一年比一年好，但竞争也越来越激烈。  
本就赤司财阀有着深度合作的沢木制药知道这件事时，并没有什么反对的意见。

至于沢木理本人……嗯，她多少有些懵逼。  
沢木理关于赤司征十郎的记忆还停留在高中。要说赤司征十郎这个人，那在洛山高校可是个风云人物。且不说赤司家继承人这个身份，沢木理至今都记得他那一双漂亮的异色瞳，那是她第一次在现实中见到真正的异色瞳，而不是漫画或者电影中。虽说后来不知道发生什么事又消失了——据说好像是做了手术，她还失望了很久，以为堂堂赤司家的大少爷犯中二来个“邪王真眼”什么的。  
他除了打得一手她完全看不懂的好篮球之外，还是洛山的学生会长。每次有什么活动都要出来讲话的那种，周围女生们叽叽喳喳地组成了后援团，颇有追星的风范。  
要说她自己和这位赤司少爷唯一的交集就是不痛不痒的高中同班同学，连话都说不了几句的那种。于是，面对赤司家有意同沢木家更为深入的这个“合作”时，她只感到医药行业这前景也太好了⑧？  
她说：“那就……先见见吧。”  
虽说，沢木理在性格上有些跳脱于这个国家传统女性，但对于上升到家族利益的事情却从不矫情。更何况那可是那个大名鼎鼎的赤司征十郎呀。虽然但是……她也不清楚为什么这回轮到自己，所以只能把一切归咎于医药行业的前景。至少她和他是认识的，印象不算太差。

见面那日，比起他们二人多年后的再会，更像是一场商谈。沢木理注意到赤司的身高似乎比高中时又高了些，发型几乎没有变，不再是异色的赤红双眸落在自己的身上。她感到那眼神虽然谈不上什么锐利，但却有着很强的穿透力，恍惚间她竟感到了些许的心虚。  
咦……为什么会有心虚这种想法呢？  
长辈们先是怀念了下曾经的合作，又聊了会儿近日的股票。似乎过了好一阵才想起今日难得见面的由头。料亭茶室中留下了他们二人单独聊聊。  
——。  
这就有些尴尬了，她想。不过好在她沢木理是个适应性极强的人，她很快就调整好了自己的状态，扬起标准的笑容望向对面道：“好久不见呀。”  
万能开头，无论怎样都不会出错。  
然而，赤司征十郎不是寻常人。就这句在沢木理看来怎么都再正常不过的开场白落下后，长达数秒，她都没有得到回应。  
隔着茶桌，对面男人那副精英的神情露出了绝对不会在公开场合表露的戏味。他抬手抚着下巴，眯起双眼注视着她。  
过于赤裸的视线比起刚刚更有着强烈的存在感。就在她微微皱眉想要说些什么的时候，终于听到了他的回应。  
“哦？”他说，“我还以为沢木又忘了呢。”  
他这话在她耳中多少有些阴阳怪气的感觉。怎么听也不像是对“好久不见”这种万金油寒暄的回应。不，这种话连寒暄都算不上吧。她不觉得自己和这位大少爷之间的点头之交熟悉到可以直接说这种玩笑话的程度。  
沢木理抬眼也注视了回去：“我的记性还没有差到忘记高中同班的同学吧，赤司同学。”  
“高中？”他轻轻呼出一口气，似是感到有些心累和隐约的懊恼。  
“怎么了？”  
“不，没什么。”仅仅一瞬，他便恢复了那张精英脸，仿佛刚刚那几个表情都是她的错觉。  
一切反而让沢木理感到迷惑。总感觉有什么事情被她忽略掉了，却摸不到头脑。  
倒是赤司换了极为平常的话题化解尴尬：“沢木应该今年就毕业了吧？打算继续读研吗？”  
“啊……”她抿了一口茶水，面对这个跳跃式的正常话题，稍稍反应了一下，“我原本也是在考虑的，但是……”  
她垂下了眼帘，瞥了茶杯又瞥向一边。  
“但是？”他询问那个理由。  
“啊啊……要怎么说，”她极为直白地露出困惑的样子，用食指戳了戳脸颊，再次抬眼时眼角有些微微泛红，“按照现在的情况，可能会……结婚……吧？”  
她最后的几个词说得吞吞吐吐，音量小了少许。她到底还是个几乎没什么恋爱经验的家伙，连大学都是女子大学，一下子就直接步入婚姻状态什么的，说出口多少还带着心理障碍。更何况另一位当事人就坐在自己的对面。  
沢木理明显注意到他的呼吸顿了一下。  
她觉得自己这话的确有点儿emmmmm，再怎么说对面也是那个赤司财阀未来的掌门人。听说，比起自由得多的沢木家，赤司家是极为传统的日式家庭。她也许可能大概说得太直白了些。  
偏偏，对面的男人嘴角勾起难以察觉的弧度，面部的神情都像是柔软了不少：“如果沢木继续攻读文学和戏剧的话，也不需要花费太多的时间和精力。你的导师XX也不是特别严格喜欢施压的人。”  
“咦？”先、先不说这短短两句话的信息量过大一副哪怕成为太太也能先读书之类的事，为什么……她无声吞下一口唾液，道，“为什么……赤司这么了解我的事情呀？”  
如果光是学校和专业的话那还好说，可连想要申请的导师都清楚，未免也太过详细了。  
他不紧不慢地端起茶杯喝了一口已经有些微凉的京都茗茶，短短几秒的时间却在心理上拖得尤为长久。沢木理眨了眨眼睛，意识到坐在对面的男人比当年的学生会长要成熟不少，在发话前为自己预留了足够的空间。  
却万万没想到，他用着轻松了不少的语气对她道：“你以前都叫我‘征君’的。”  
——欸？欸欸欸？？？

“嗯，今天谢谢沢木叔叔和沢木阿姨了，我们聊得很好。”赤司征十郎当着沢木理的面，面不改色地摆着自己那张精英脸说着客套话。  
一旁的赤司征臣似乎心情不错，笑道：“那之后就先交给律师和秘书吧，宴请媒体的日子你们来定。”  
整个道别的全程，沢木理都有些不在状态。程式化地说了再见之后，打开手机收到了赤司的信息：想起来了？  
她回复了一段省略号。随后又觉得自己这太被动了，有些耍脾气地用手指敲击着屏幕上的键盘：为什么你高中时不和我说呀！  
过了几秒，他言简意赅地回复：你忘了。  
自知理亏，沢木理感到有些丧气。她记得自己确实是幼儿园时打过架然后转到海外读完了初中的，可具体的记忆却有些模糊。或许是高中时那对异色瞳的冲击力太大的缘故，她只注意到了第一次见到那双漂亮的眼睛，忽略了赤司家少爷这个记忆中有些模糊的名号。  
手机发出震动，一条来自他的未读信息显示了出来：你打算如何补偿我？

翌日恰好是忙碌的周一，沢木理的课表空空如也。她冥思苦想了一晚上，打着满是睡意的哈欠走出卧室，终于从整个世界的逻辑中察觉到了关乎“为何是自己”的理由。  
她在午餐后前往了赤司财阀位于东京都港区的总部大楼。周一的公司总是忙碌的，通常充斥着会议与积攒了一个周末的邮件。她与赤司征十郎的关系尚未公开、也没有预约。给他发了信息后，沢木理在会客室中等了一个半小时，才被秘书领到他的办公室。  
顶层，落地的玻璃可以俯瞰整个东京湾。  
沢木理看到身着衬衫领到的赤司征十郎坐在属于自己的皮椅上，双眼从面前的电脑屏幕上移开，落在了自己身上。  
她直接开门见山道：“没有打扰到你工作吧？因为我有想要确认的事情，所以有些唐突……”  
“不，求之不得。”他起身，松了松领带，坐到了会客沙发的一侧。  
秘书递上两杯咖啡后，离开办公室，关上了房门。  
“因为我有件事我想了一晚上了，”沢木理秉承着自己有话就说的直球性格，两步上前，直接坐到了他的身旁，抬头望向他的侧颜，语气中带了几分调皮，“为什么我感觉你对我高中时忘记了这件事——有些怨念呢？”  
她眯起双眼，带着几分恶作剧的心态，倾身凑了上去：“所以说，你该不会是……一直都喜欢我吧，征君？”  
征君——这两个字被她咬得很重。沢木理承认自己有些恶劣，她想要看赤司征十郎这张永远都意料之中甚至偶尔有些张狂的精英脸露出什么其他类似崩坏的表情。  
在听到“征君”这个称呼时，距离过近，她明显看到他的身子僵了一下，可她的洋洋得意还没有洋溢出来，就感到一阵天旋地转的失重感。

——唔！！  
被压倒在会客的沙发上，身上的男人直接吻了上来。仿佛带着压抑了十余年的情感，强烈的侵略感让她感到眩晕。湿热的唇舌啃咬舔舐着自己的唇瓣，随后撬开它们进入了口腔。沢木理试图双手推阻他这过格的行为，可自己这点儿力气在常年打篮球的他面前无济于事。  
……太过分了。  
过了许久，久到她感到自己的嘴唇已经微微红肿，他才放过了她。沢木理带着控诉瞪向上面的男人，他的唇上同自己的拉出一条银丝，红眸中毫无愧疚，捉住她的手腕：“有什么问题吗？我的未婚妻？”  
啊这……虽、虽然但是……还没有公开这一消息，但……沢木理想起那晦涩难懂的书籍中写过的事情，婚姻的本质、性的契约、家庭的私有制、法理上关于义务的讨论……  
他俯身轻吻她的额头，因为打球有些粗糙的手掌捧上她的脸颊，红眸中映着她的影子。  
不讨厌，她想，只是过于突兀了。沢木理感到自己的心脏咚咚跳着，心中的不适全部来自于他这个行为的突兀，而非他这个人或是行为本身。赤司征十郎似乎是侧面回答了她刚刚满是恶趣味的挑逗，结果便是她一个人被压在这里，脸颊涨红、心跳加快。  
“你……”她听到自己的声音因为刚刚的亲吻变得有些嘶哑，“别在这里啊……”  
他的办公室，走廊里时不时地有人的脚步声，门还没有锁。  
她这句带着些许抗拒的提醒不知道触及到了什么，沢木理刚想补充一句什么拒绝的话语，却看到面前的男人的眼底暗了许多。他慢慢低下头，额前的刘海随着重力自然垂下，扫到她的额头上，痒痒的。  
“阿理，”他低沉的嗓音亲昵地叫了她的昵称，“为什么不能再这里呢？”  
这不是明知故问嘛！她气急，眼角都有些泛红。却在下一秒发出惊呼，被他拉了起来。他轻而易举地抱起了她，隔着薄薄的衬衫，她可以感受到他肌肉随着走路的运动，炽热而有力。  
“等……唔嗯……”她被放在整面的落地窗前，再次被他吻住，“这里……哈啊……不行啊……”  
“你知道吗？”唇齿间他含糊地告诉她，“高中时，我曾经幻想过……嗯，和你在图书馆里……那个时候你说的话和现在一模一样。”  
所以说，这绝对是你的恶趣味吧！  
他一路向下吻上她的侧颈，她不知不觉中已经抱上了自己的未婚夫，感受到他的躯干有些肌肉微微隆起又放松，回忆起那时的那位篮球队队长。身后的落地窗玻璃有些凉，当他解开她上衣的扣子时，沢木理本能地寻找热源凑向他。感受到她的主动，他轻笑一声，直接解开了她上衣全部的扣子。  
空调的凉风袭来，沢木理颤了颤，有些乱糟糟的脑袋清醒了不少：“这可是你的办公室……待会儿有人来怎么……唔嗯……”  
他直接把双手摸向她的背后，摸索着解开了内衣的扣子，双胸的解放让她倍感不安。  
“不会有人来的。”运筹帷幄，明明做着下流的事情，却带着不可思议的主导一切的魔力。  
他抱起她，将她抵在身后的落地窗上，这样可以直接埋入她柔软的胸口。湿热的口腔含住顶端，触电般的快感让她的大脑再次模糊起来，无法好好思考。那灵活又有力的舌肉在吮吸间拨弄着那里，另一边被他用手指蹂躏着。很快便挺立起来像是石子。  
“不是啦……哈啊别咬……”她抱着他的脑袋，呻吟中带着哭腔，“我、我是说窗户外面……”  
这是港区最高的建筑，哪怕是大白天也没人能看到这里。然而仿佛在光天化日之下的暴露感还是过于刺激了。  
“外面？”他明知她的顾虑，却故意跑题，“景色很美。你第一次来吧，好好欣赏下。”  
他放下她。将她翻过来，整个人趴到落地的玻璃窗前。刚刚被他温热的口腔照顾过的乳尖触碰到冰凉的玻璃，她冷得想要向后靠近他的怀抱。却不得不承认，被眼前的景色吸引。  
碧空之下的东京湾。那些高楼在这个角度望去矮了几十层。  
他亲吻她的耳朵，大掌再次抚摸上刚刚被凉了一下的乳肉，在她耳边低声道：“景色如何？赤司家未来的太太？”  
“唔嗯……别这么叫啦……”这个姿势让她的臀间清晰感受到男人下体已经隆起的地方，她呜咽着承受着全身的快感，试图找回一些神智，“太乱来了……呀！”  
膝盖以下的长裙被撩了起来，她的内裤一览无余。  
“乱来？”他的一只手直接探向她的私处，“湿成这样，兴奋的是谁？”  
在被撩起裙子的瞬间她便想夹紧大腿，可终究是晚了一步，他的手掌还是挤了进来。被人直接指出动情，她感到羞耻又兴奋。任谁也想不到，刚刚决定订婚还没有对外公布消息的沢木理，会和婚约者在总部大厦顶楼的办公室内做出这种事。  
他没有给她的内裤留下太多时间，稍稍用力便直接扯开了它。  
他的食指稍稍挤进了她黏糊糊的花穴，酸胀的痛感让她微微皱眉。类似后入的姿势有些疯狂，可沢木理却不得不承认在眼前景色和轻微的恐高感下，自己产生了从未有过的感觉。手指的抽插带来了羞耻的水声，她的体液顺着大腿留下。  
“征君……嗯啊……等、等一下，你带套了吗？”  
花穴内的手指停了下来。  
嘿，她就知道。正常上班，办公室内，哪儿会准备这种东西。婚礼的准备至少要花费一年以上的时间，谁都不希望闹出什么奉子成婚的丑闻。  
身后的男人轻叹一声：“今天便宜你了。”  
然而沢木理刚松下一口气，还没松第二口的时候，花穴内的手指便开始了新一轮的进攻，比起刚刚还有所顾忌的温吞。摩擦带来的强烈快感几乎让她站不住。不仅如此，那在不知不觉中悄悄充血的花蒂也被他关照到。仿佛全身的神经都集中在自己的性器官上，爆炸式的快感顺着尾椎直接传达到大脑。不过是几分钟，沢木理在无法控制的尖叫中，大脑一片空白，攀上了巅峰。  
——。  
她被他抱回沙发，靠在他的怀中喘着气，只听到他在耳边道：“阿理这么敏感吗？刚刚……喷了好多，落地窗被弄成这样，保洁员会怎么想？”  
她迷迷糊糊地抬眼，看到了落地窗上大片暧昧的水渍，把窗外的景色折射得有些扭曲。  
天哪……她双手捂脸，这……都是谁的错呀！  
“好了，你舒服过了，也来帮帮我吧。”他挑眉，牵着她的手摸向已经硬起的性器，用她的手指解开了皮带、拉开了拉链。尔后还补充了一句，“用手就好。”  
什、什么用手就好呀！他还想她用哪里？！  
沢木理红着脸瞪向他，却在那充满笑意的目光中败下阵来。自己这点儿力气全然无法反抗，更何况……她好像觉得这样并不坏，只是……  
“征君……”高潮过后，她的声音带着几丝情色感，“我弄脏的落地窗到底怎么办啊QAQ”  
他噎了一下，随即有些强硬地将她的双手按在自己终于解放出来的性器之上：“那就把沙发和地毯再弄脏吧。”  
她不敢去看那里，只感到握着的肉棒坚硬又炽热，双手被他按着，握着它缓缓上下撸动。皮下的血管脉搏清晰地传达给她，那里仿佛带着蓬勃的生命——不，本来也是如此。  
男人似是因为舒适眯起漂亮的红眸，时不时地亲吻她的嘴角。她听到他的呼吸声，像是运动过后逐渐变得粗重。他极有耐心地教导着她，操纵着她的双手如何抚慰分泌出腺液的前端以及下面饱满的囊袋。看着她越来越红的脸发出低笑。  
在她的手感到酸痛的时候，他终于把脸埋在她的颈间闷哼一声，如愿弄脏了皮质沙发。  
#沙发还好说，终是两个人把玻璃越擦越脏#

“所以，到底为什么高中时没有告诉我呀……”沢木理似乎对这件事耿耿于怀。  
“还记得我的眼睛吗？”赤司没打算隐瞒，直言，“这个故事有些长……”

【END】

彩蛋-人格转换  
“你知道吗？”仆赤对沢木理露出带着几分危险的浅笑，“那家伙当时想你想得要死，不光是图书馆，连篮球场都……”  
“闭嘴！”抢回主导权的俺赤打断了自己刚刚的话语，“阿理，你别听他乱说。我没有……”  
啪——！  
他抬手拍了自己的脸，用力不大，却发出了不小的声音，一只眼睛随之变成异色：“他就是嘴硬。担心你知道真相后会讨厌这么下流的人吧？”  
“你……不、你们两个……”沢木理扶额，“内讧时能不能别插着我啊啊啊啊！”

彩蛋-夜景  
“今夜的月色，如何？”他的声音从沢木理的耳边传来，呼出的吸气打在耳廓上，引来一阵酥麻和颤抖。  
她一瞬间几乎都要支撑不住自己的身体，双臂撑着趴在玻璃上，唯二的另一个支点便是身后的男人握着她的腰用力顶入。  
哈啊……什么月色真美啊……  
眼前东京湾的夜景过于明亮，天空中的星月几乎都看不到。办公室内没有开灯，她抬眼，在落地窗的玻璃上看到了映出的二人身影。  
被顶得趴着玻璃，明知安全得很，可高耸的顶层还是产生了轻微的恐高感。眩晕带着紧张，仿佛要被撞得掉下万丈深渊。花穴不由得紧紧咬住在体内进出的性器。他的喘息变得粗重，抽插带出水声，淫液溅到了下面的玻璃上。  
“唔嗯……征君……”她含糊地吐槽，“玻璃……又脏了呀……”  
然而，身后的男人却毫不在意：“又不是第一次了。”  
沢木理：“……”


End file.
